Adequate Frogs
by RootsOfAHotelWindow
Summary: Regina and Emma find themselves heading to New York. There's a prison reunion, time spent in close quarters, and then a return to Storybrooke. Spoilers until 3.15.
1. Chapter 1

Rumplestiltskin winced as he heard Emma and Regina's bickering fill up the police station. He and his grandson had been minding the sheriff station in relative peace while the two women went to get lunch.

"Children need a positive role model on which to base their eating habits on. Henry's going through a growth spurt and he needs nutrients, not grease!" Regina waved an offended hand at Emma's brown bag.

Emma nodded seriously. "Okay, so it's a good thing he's already got you as a role model for eating habits. I'll just have to be a role model for _actually having fun_." With a grin and a flounce away from Regina, Emma dropped the bag in front of Henry.

"I have fun!" Regina stared at Emma.

Mr Gold went back to reading his paper. Henry swivelled his computer screen towards his mother. "Thanks for lunch. Mom, you left your emails logged in. Something about a prison reunion?"

"Yeah I meant to stay logged in, no one but family uses that computer." Emma concentrated on inhaling her hot chocolate for the moment, hoping against hope that Henry would forget she went to prison.

Regina had stopped eating her salad to listen a moment, but her eyes fell onto Emma's lunch. "Ms Swan, is there a reason your grilled cheese sandwich is…wiggling?"

Gold looked up in interest. Perhaps this new foe of the Sheriff's would be a worthy ally, someone he should investigate.

He reviewed this opinion as a horrified Emma threw her lunch away from her, nearly hitting him as it went. "Worms! My sandwich! REGINA!"

Regina ignored the whimpers coming from Emma and pointed at the discarded brown bag. "See Henry, fun. Me being fun."

Henry looked pained. "No, you being Evil Queen. Emma has no lunch now."

Regina sighed and snapped her fingers. A new sandwich appeared in front of Emma. "It now has three types of cheese, onions and grilled sausage. It's also made of seeded bread."

"No worms?" Emma asked hopefully.

"No worms."

Emma picked up one half and took a small bite. "Oh it's good!" Emma moaned.

"I didn't teach you the darkest of magics for this." Mr Gold muttered in Regina's direction.

"Sorry." Emma looked as contrite as she could with a mouthful of cheese. "So, where is it? The reunion?"

Henry swallowed his bite and checked the computer. "One second...oh. It's New York."

"What?" Regina asked, suspicious of the sudden quenching of her son's upbeat voice.

"It's uh, not far from where Dad lived."

Emma put her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Let's see?" She asked. Henry pulled up the distance in silence. "45 minutes away from where Neal's apartment is. I guess I need to clear it out."

Regina had pulled up to look at the screen and pointed at it. "That's right by a river. I need adequate frogs."

"There's loads of frogs around here."

" _Adequate_ frogs, Emma."

" _Adequate_ frogs like the hundreds of tadpoles that hatched in the animal shelter before the first curse ended? And have probably grown to be frogs now?"

"If you had read the shockingly short introduction to basic potion making book I leant you, you would know that adequate frogs are ones without a trace of magic. Ordinary."

"Wait so all the frogs are magical around here?"

"Since when have frogs had the ability to form parliaments in the rest of America?"

"Hey I didn't get to see many animals because of you know, being an orphan, then getting unfairly imprisoned, then dealing with trying to make a living-"

Gold cut in. "All creatures in Storybrooke are magical."

"Oh. So I guess when David joined the animal shelter, it was kind of more important work than we thought."  
"Quite right Ms Swan," Gold continued, after a look at Regina showed her still smouldering. "It has been quite the task since the second return to Storybrooke, making sure the animal limitations have held up. That flying monkey you encountered in New York was particularly alarming." He stood up and grabbed his cane. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my shop. Coming Henry?"

"Uh, yeah. Mom can you get me a jumper? I guess it's kind of cold…"

Regina gave Henry an 'I'm your mother and I told you so' look and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke.

Emma smiled at Henry. "Thanks for holding down the fort. Oh and Gold- uh-"

"Yes, Ms Swan?"

"What's an inadequate frog?"

"A dead one."

"Oh."

* * *

Emma felt a little bold as she directed her father, mother, Leroy, Granny, Ruby and the nuns on how to run the town in her absence.

Gold was officially invited but he had stood back from the crowd. Emma nodded at him as she walked past and he muttered, "If you can't stop evil getting in and uprooting the town while you're here, I don't know why you think this will help."

Emma flinched, but didn't have a chance to reply with a comeback as Gold turned and walked sharply away. She didn't have long to wallow in her apparent uselessness as Sheriff before her parents reached her.

"That was wonderful Emma," Snow smiled at her.

Emma smiled at Snow. The other woman's arms twitched and Emma turned to David before she was subjected to a hug.

"Here's the keys to my office."

"Okay, thanks Emma. Have fun at your meet-up." He patted her on the arm. "We'll miss you."

Snow grasped both Emma's arms and gave her a soul-searching look before speaking. "Don't forget to call if you need to talk. I know it might be hard bringing up all those memories." Out of the corner of Emma's eye, she saw David backing Snow up with a sympathetic-to-bad-memories head tilt.

"Thanks, but the actual prison part wasn't too bad. For some reason our guards were totally cool, they hooked up Crash Bandicoot to the TV, they didn't get violent and they brought us apple pie on Thanksgiving!" Emma mustered a reassuring smile towards her parents, who were looking faintly horrified. "Oh, you meant Neal didn't you? Thanks I'll totally call if the memories get too much or whatever…"

Emma winced as she walked away from her parents, but she didn't quite know why. She found herself in front of the mayor, who had packed her things in Emma's Bug already and looked impatient to leave.

"Now that my town won't be razed to the ground whilst left to the care of morons, care to leave?"

Emma felt a sense of relief when Regina spoke. At least someone in town didn't want to talk about her feelings.

"Doesn't make it your town just because you made it. Cursed it into existence." Emma muttered.

Regina stopped walking and turned to Emma with her arms folded. "Fine, make your own town then. Go on."

"Well I have light magic; I don't go around cursing people-"

" _My_ town is well-designed, has good infrastructure and keeps up with the times. If you ever attempted something of this scale, I have no doubt we would be stuck in the Dark Ages, dragons running amok, knights revolting at every turn and princesses being captured left right and centre."

"And no wifi!" Chirped Henry.

"Hey kid." Emma hugged Henry. "Gonna miss us?"

"I guess so. But Ruby's promised to play video games with me tomorrow, so it shouldn't be too bad!"

"And no doubt Granny will ensure you have completed your homework first?" Regina asked.

Henry looked downcast.

Emma nudged him. "Yeah kid, homework's important. You have to strike up a perfect balance of teacher's pet and smart if you wanna stay up all night playing video games." Henry's eyes widened and Emma realised her mistake. "Did I say all night? I meant until your bedtime. Or 10 minutes before so you can brush your teeth. Or maybe I meant four hours before, so the screen time doesn't mess up your sleeping…"

Emma risked a glance at Regina.

"Goodbye Henry. Be good and call me anytime." Regina hugged him close and turned to walk towards her car. Emma almost breathed a sigh a relief when Regina added, "And for your information, I consider two hours without screen time before bed adequate."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Emma looked over at Regina, whose face held a perfect look of confusion. Too perfect.

"You're acting like I'm in charge. It's your adequate frogs as well as my reunion and ex stuff."

As Regina pursed her lips before her reply, Emma's eyes were drawn to them. The lipstick hadn't smudged even a tiny bit despite the fact that they had been driving for hours.

"As Sheriff you should be used to a certain level of control over situations," Regina spoke with her 'Madam Mayor' voice, which was slightly condescending and entirely snobbish.

Emma huffed and asked, "What's that colour called?"

"Cherry red. Why?"

"It's nice. Think it's rubbing off a little." Emma pointed at her own lips with a flourish. "Try controlling your lipstick."

Emma would never have tried that line if she knew they were coming up to traffic, and therefore the torturous display that followed seemed to last even longer. Regina drew the lipstick over her bottom lips. Then she puckered up. She then placed her middle finger in her mouth and drew it out, so slowly.

"Better?"

"I guess." Emma said, trying for nonchalance.

"Honestly Emma. There's changing the subject and then there's this. We both know my lipstick doesn't smudge."

* * *

Emma opened the apartment. They had bought packing boxes and tape, but it didn't look like they'd need that much. She was grateful Regina didn't say anything about the lack of sustenance to Neal's life, but seeing as that was how Emma used to live her life as well, some part of her still felt like half-apologising for it.

"Neal didn't have a lot of stuff." Emma blurted.

Regina glanced at Emma, who was looking down at the floor, and said, "Well it's saved us postage to Storybrooke. What he had will fit into your Bug."

Emma smiled.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I think I had about the same amount of stuff, and when it finally got to Storybrooke Mary Margaret was a bit shocked."

"Well some people have limited possessions but a great depth of knowledge of the world and the places and people that you can meet without being dragged down by possessions. Some people have a loft apartment full of possessions and a head full of nothing but white noise and bird sounds."

"Did you compliment me?"

"Yes dear, at the same time as insulting your mother."

Emma tried to pull a stern look, but she suddenly remembered Snow's parting warning and wanted to see what Regina would think. She tried to phrase it delicately, so as to not get the same disapproval from the older woman as she had from her parents. "Snow seemed to think I should be upset about being here."

"She is quite in touch with her feelings." Regina allowed, rather than voicing 'she thinks!?' like she wanted to. "I suppose it would have thrown me if it was the same situation and with Daniel."

"Oh yeah," Emma dropped her eyes. "I guess you think I'm a heartless bitch if it doesn't affect me? After all, your grief for Daniel lasted 28 years of the curse, plus all those years in the Enchanted Forest, and here I am throwing myself at the first pirate that comes along!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Ms Swan, but I believed your tryst with Hook was over?"

Emma nodded.

"And it's not like my grief for Daniel inspired anything good. Plus," Regina paused and spoke in a softer, more hesitant tone, "he never had a chance to betray me." Regina ploughed on, despite Emma suddenly fumbling with her beer. "Being older and wiser, I know he would have, a little thing like saying he was going to the pub instead of spending time with me, or something bigger, like-"

"Like David not telling Snow he was dying in Neverland?"

"Yes. Emma I'm not saying this to hurt you."

"I know. It's a different look on love than Snow has though. Everyone you love will betray you. Cheerful."

Regina nodded with a wince on her face.

"Neal did betray me though. I still miss him, of course, but I've missed him since I was 18. And now he's dead, and we're putting his things to rest, like we put him to rest." Emma was forcing her sentences out with a slight wobble behind them.

"Do you want to talk?" Regina asked firmly.

"No, not really. It's just," Emma laughed a bit and Regina tried not to notice how her friend's blue eyes had turned watery. She also tried to ignore the urge to take Emma in her arms and hold her until the pain passed.

"I never had something so normal." Emma's voice was stronger now and it almost helped to lessen Regina's urge to hold her. Almost.

"I didn't have parents, I didn't have a home, I didn't have my kid, but I have death."

"Emma, it's different now. I'm sorry for all your pain, you'd have so much if it weren't for me-"

"I don't blame you. When the curse broke and felt like I had to blame someone, I blamed my parents." Emma reached out and held Regina's arm, a touch too hard.

Why was that? Regina wondered, was it because Emma was angry? Or because she needed someone to hold on to?

"They gave me up. And then I gave my kid up. I feel like you fixed the circle, because you adopted Henry and loved him when I couldn't."

Regina was quite lost for words. She settled for holding Emma's hand against her arm and squeezing gently for a moment. They broke apart and packed Neal's belongings in relative quiet.

Regina judged them three-quarters finished when she stopped. "So, do you have any idea where to room tonight?"

Emma continued packing her box and yelled, "I was thinking we'd just stay here? To save money?"

"Are you kidding?"

Emma looked up at the doorway Regina had just filled. "I guess it would be kind of weird, sleeping in your son's father's bed with your son's birth mother-"

"Emma, as much as I'd love to listen to you explain the ridiculous dynamics of our family, I am not staying in this place that has been uninhabited for months and probably doesn't have hot running water, or electricity if this light switch is anything to go by." Regina flicked the light switch again out of irritation, and sure enough, no lights came on.

"I guess we need to get a room." Emma said.

Regina sighed and added, "Also, you forgot that Neal also happens to be my mother's lover's child. Oh, and your ex's ex-lover's child." Regina and Emma made horrified eye contact.

"Absolutely ridiculous dynamics." Emma gasped.

* * *

"I'm afraid we only have double rooms." The receptionist looked both apologetic and exhausted, so Emma cut off Regina's rant before it could start.

"It's one night, it won't kill us."

"Fine." Regina shrugged.

Emma's head swivelled around so quickly that the receptionist blinked.

"Fine?"

Regina nodded. "Fine. But two nights. I think you'll want some time to recover after your reunion tomorrow."

"Oh- yeah good idea." Emma stumbled over her words as her heart sped up. Emma was sure the plan had been for Regina to come to the reunion _with_ Emma, I mean she'd sent her RSVP with _plus one_ , and Henry would think they'd fallen out, and it was kind of a date when you thought about it, which Emma had tried not to do.

She looked up, and Regina was frowning at her, holding the room key in her hand.

"Bed-time?" Emma asked. She hoped her cringe wasn't too obvious, but then again, Regina was probably used to baby language considering she had actually possessed a baby at one point.

"It would seem like it." Regina replied.

* * *

Emma had kept very still during the night. She had been very aware of Regina on the other side of the bed, breathing steadily, in her silk pyjamas, in bed with her…So naturally her mind provided her with a thousand wonderful ways Regina would wake her in the morning.

Prodding her was not one of them.

"Emma wake up or it'll be too late to order breakfast."

"You can order breakfast? To the room?"

"This is just an ill-designed ploy to sleep more; I don't believe for one second that you've never ordered room service before. Henry gets it from you I see."

Emma ignored Regina's last comment as she threw back the covers and stood up. "Well I haven't, okay? I didn't really do places like this. Besides, how did you know that we could do that, you're not even from here!"

Regina answered by gesturing at the empty bathroom and turning pointedly back to the breakfast menu she was reading.

Emma debated with herself furiously as she brushed her teeth. The reunion was tonight, but after Regina practically declared Emma the world's biggest loser and backed out of going in the reception yesterday, Emma didn't really feel like it.

Emma emerged from the bathroom full of determination and a slight desire for breakfast.

Regina did not seem to feel Emma's resolve as she passed her the breakfast menu.

"I've been to the hotel gym already so after breakfast I'm going to do some shopping. I'll be back for around two o'clock, and I trust that my dress for this evening is safely out of your clumsy reach in the wardrobe?"

Emma glanced up and at said dress and then realised what it meant. She couldn't stop the sudden giddy feeling that welled up inside her and she grinned at Regina. "I can. Hey, need anyone to carry your shopping? I can totally be your slave for the day. Since you're coming with to my reunion thing."  
Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm quite alright Ms Swan. Although I expect you to be ready when I return to buy a souvenir for Henry."

Regina picked up the phone and placed an order for croissants, orange juice, coffee, fruit, and waved Emma to point out what she wanted on the menu. Emma pointed at the pancakes and Regina pointed at the choice of sauces. Emma shrugged and Regina pursed her lips and said into the phone 'We'll take a pot of every sauce with the pancakes thank you. Yes, I am aware there are 8 kinds.'

Regina hung up the phone and sat on the chair. Emma's beaming face was no reason not to continue her intended plan of painting her nails in preparation for the evening. By her third nail, her method of ignoring Emma until she gave up and found something more interesting to do worked. The television flicked onto cartoons behind her.

They spent the time waiting for the food in relative silence that was only punctured by Emma's laughs at the screen. When a knock came at the door, Emma stood up and muted the TV. She ran to the door before glancing back at Regina. "Food?"

Regina closed her eyes briefly, trying to ignore the fact that Emma was still only clad in sleep shorts and a tank top. "I'll get it," she replied.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Regina had gotten a taxi to the hotel hosting the reunion. It had been an interesting experience for both women, with Emma trying not to gape at Regina's soft, flowing pale pink dress, so contrary to what she normally wore, and Regina trying her best to look at Emma's eyes when she was speaking to her and not the expanse of chest that the other woman's tight blue dress showed.

Emma tried to shake herself out of it when they got to the entrance. It worked; she stopped staring at Regina and started explaining the layout. "We were in cells of eight and I think the tables are set up in those. I mean, hopefully they've all gotten out by now, we weren't exactly murderers down our end. There's name tags on the tables…"

A curvy woman wearing a faux fur coat waved at them. "Emma Swan- plus one!" Five other women on her table started whooping and Regina felt herself being appraised.

Emma smiled as she allowed herself to be drawn into an encompassing hug of fluffy. "Maya. It's good to see you."

"You too Swan. Looking gorgeous darling!"

Emma was similarly petted by all the women in the table while Regina waited patiently.

"This is Regina. She's my..." Emma trailed off, trying to think of a word that would encapsulate the woman who used to be her enemy, was currently the mother of her child, had killed more people than were currently in this room, had comforted her about Neal…

While she was floundering around for this elusive word, Maya gasped and said "Oh sure hon, lesbians are all the range in cons like us nowadays, I've been watching Orange is the New Black."

"Aww, it's exactly like Piper and Alex!" Another woman cooed. "The blonde and brunette!"

"I bet she has a pair of glasses and they, you know, do scenes." A confidential wink was thrown with this statement from a third woman.

"Uh, Regina doesn't exactly have much time for TV." Emma realised that this wasn't the protest she intended to make, nor was it remotely close to it.

Before she could rectify things and not be burnt to a crisp the minute they crossed the town border and magic was a thing again, another woman added a final nail to the coffin.

"I bet you keep her busy in the evenings, eh Emma." Dirty laughs came from the rest of the table.

"Well," Regina cut in and Emma tensed as she felt a hand grip her waist. This was it. Regina wouldn't even let her reach Storybrooke. She'd take Emma out back and batter her to death.

Regina continued, "Of course, that's the reason I keep her around."

Maya spat out her wine, but the other women seemed delighted and they introduced themselves and their spouses to Regina.

Emma had gone still, unable to process Regina's words, or remove the hand on her waist. A tightening of the hand woke her up.

"What about you two?" Emma asked at the two women that hadn't introduced a significant other. "Got anybody?"

"Oh honey, you must not have had your gaydar back then," Karen giggled and put an arm around the woman next to her.

"What- you and Naomi- all this time?"

"Isn't that sweet." Regina stated with a soft smile that had Emma wondering if she had imagined the comment about keeping Regina busy at night and if the hand on her waist was truly there.

Naomi smiled gratefully at Regina. "Here, sit down. Everyone's here, so I think you'll have to regale us with the story of how Emma Swan found her gay side."

Regina sat next to Naomi and was immediately drawn into conversation with her and Karen, so Emma talked to one of the women on her side.

Emma had been talking to Asha, the one of her cell mates that was closest to her in age (though still 15 years older) for a few minutes, but she heard the end of one of Regina's sentences.

"Well, Emma thought she was straight and then she met me. Let's say apple pie wasn't the only thing getting eaten at dinner!"

"That's not cute, that's TMI," Emma protested against Asha's and her husbands 'Aw' noises. Again, not the denial she was aiming for. Emma thought she'd better try this evening with a drink or two in hand. "I'm going to get a drink. Wine, Regina?"

"Yes dear."

* * *

Regina was talking and the entire table looked like they were hanging on her every word when Emma came back with the drinks. She arrived just in time to hear the last comments.

"So Emma's _Sheriff_ in your town?" Maya asked with an impressed tone.

"And you're the mayor?" Another woman asked.

"Girl did good." The group nodded in approval and there was a moment of reverent silence.

"She did." Regina made brief eye contact with Emma, and then bowed her head. Regina was thoroughly enjoying herself and she wanted to make sure Emma knew of it; she projected her voice in the blonde's direction. "And girls, she certainly does good with those cuffs."

The table howled with laughter, that for some reason, Emma's arrival did not lessen.

"I got you your wine." Emma nearly growled.

"Thank you dear." Regina smiled and tried not to have it come out too triumphant about her teasing. When the laughter died down and no one was paying attention to them, she decided to bring up something she'd noticed. "You know Emma, these women seem very protective of you."

Emma's expression became worried. "Are you okay? I mean I'm glad you came, but if they're making you uncomfortable we can leave."

Regina's heart softened at Emma's consideration, despite all of Regina's antics. She shook her head and amended, "No, not at all. I meant protective in a good way, like they think of you as their child."

Emma relaxed slightly. "Well I was the youngest one there, and they all pretty much agreed I'd been screwed by Neal, and then I was pregnant, I guess they was a real female solidarity going on. I think they think I've made it."

"Well it's not like we've lied to them. You are the Sheriff." Regina stated. She hoped her matter of fact tone would stop Emma joking, or brushing off the complement. Regina knew that Emma had hinted at how deep her insecurities ran with regards to being left by her parents before, but Regina was a bit heartbroken over the way Emma didn't take any aspect of herself seriously.

Despite Regina's firm tone, Emma opened her mouth with a wry smile, "Okay, but-"

"Emma look! Remember that guard?" Naomi nudged Emma.

"Oh yeah." Regina noticed Naomi practically bouncing, so she gave Emma a pointed look.

Emma glanced back to guard. "She was cool, right? Let's go say hi."

* * *

Emma had gone to the bathroom on the way back. She had that feeling of drunken giddiness that she knew only ever comes when a drunk person is peeing by themselves, but it didn't matter. Regina was flirting! And it was awesome!

She made her way back unsteadily, but she concentrated enough not to get caught in a chair or stand on someone's dress. Emma was concentrating so hard, she didn't realise she was nearly back at the table until she heard Regina's voice.

"-anyway, this guy Gold, on the day we left he says she can't control the town. I was telling you right, how I used to rule the land with an iron fist, not let anybody off, positively brutal?"

The women nodded along, apart from Asha who had a confused look on her face. "The land of Storybrooke?"

"Oh, yes indeed, being a mayor I get quite carried away." Regina smiled, but Emma spotted a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Well, if we'd have had more time, I'd have gone back and told him that if Emma's got me, who everyone was terrified of once upon a time, under her thumb, then he's deluded if he thinks Emma couldn't face down absolutely anything!"

Regina drove the point home by slamming her hand down on the table, and the women grinned as Emma stood behind Regina's chair.

Emma leant down close to Regina's face, "Mind if I borrow you?"

"I always have time for a quickie in the cloakroom." Regina smiled as the women tittered, but she got up to follow Emma. They were by one of the less busy doors when Emma pulled Regina out into the hall by her skirt.

Emma made sure the room was empty and then asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"What? They're having fun. And I'm actually having fun with the acting."

Regina's coy smile really got to Emma, after all they'd been through together, was Emma just a joke to her? Emma felt every inch the homeless orphan compared to Regina's suave manner that she had surely learnt in order to converse with the rich of her land.

Emma couldn't stop herself launching a bitter tirade. "Why would you like play-acting? Why do you need to pretend anything? You're the mayor, you have a huge house and money and clothes."

"I don't have- love." Regina's voice faltered at the end of the sentence and she was no longer smiling.

"You have Henry." Emma could have kicked herself for saying that, when it clearly wasn't what Regina was getting at. She floundered for another topic to cover her mistake. "All this play-acting…was this what you were like before you became the Evil Queen? What about when we kind of argue but not argue, and like you get all mad at me and need to have the last word and-"

"I like that. I mean it's nice that we can be different, but still get on."

"For Henry's sake?" Emma asked coyly.

"Yes." Regina replied stiffly.

Emma heard the lie and, before she could let herself think, started gushing. "Because I'm getting pretty fond of you, you're brave and funny and annoying and beautiful. And when you said 'our' family, when we were talking about Henry and Neal, it- it fixed me. I mean, I love my mom and dad, but I get all the hype about love when I think about you as my family. All the songs make sense."

Regina stared, slack-jawed. "I- you think that of me?"

Emma couldn't believe the stuff that just came out of her own mouth. All the songs made sense? Love? Surely, even for someone who lived in a fairytale, this was all moving too fast. Emma could fix it. She would calmly explain it.

"Well, I mean I don't exactly- I mean I'm all fucked up from being an orphan still- it's probably just me projecting-"

"No don't try and say sorry." Emma's stuttering came to a stop. "My mother kill me if she knew I was talking like this. It's not something to be proud of back home."

Emma hated the smile that Regina wore with that last sentence. It reminded her of when the curse had just broken, and everyone was trying to deprive Regina of Henry. Regina looked broken.

Emma rallied herself and said, "Well here it is. Don't you know what the parades are called?" Emma asked slyly.

"What?" Regina muttered.

"Gay pride."

Regina wrinkled her nose up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Emma decided there and then to advance the mayor of Storybrooke several decades of ignorance, and gloss over the homophobia the world still presented. Regina seemed so nervous after all, and Emma knew full well that certain members of the Storybrooke community were aligned non-heterosexually. After all, racism and homophobia were learned, not inborn. Maybe Emma could convince the people of Storybrooke that they must adjust to this world's views, and conveniently skew this world's views, to create an equal society.

Emma pulled herself back to the present and started to make good on her thoughts. "I haven't told many people what happened to me between foster care and Neal. I went to gay pride parades before my petty crime days. This gay couple took me in."

"Emma, when I said my mother would kill me, I meant she would kill you. She'd kill you like she killed Daniel. Because you'd distract me from everything."

"Evil Queeness?"

Regina looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm going to give you a minute for your brain to catch up with your mouth."

"Oh you want to try? You want us?"

"Yes. I want to try."

Emma grinned and didn't know where to put her hands all of sudden. They fluttered over Regina's skin before she linked her hands to both of Regina's and pulled her closer. "You're so warm."

"Really?" Regina's dark tone so close to her ear made Emma bite her lip. "I imagine there are warmer parts of me than my hands."

Emma's eyes closed briefly at the thought, and she didn't hesitate when she pulled Regina towards her mouth.

Their lips met and Emma found her hands wandering to the small of Regina's back. Emma pulled Regina closer and licked her lips, delighting internally when Regina's mouth opened with no hesitation.

They continued for a few moments, then Emma sighed happily and pulled apart from Regina to gouge her reaction.

Regina had a blissed-out expression on her face, which pretty much echoed how Emma felt too, but she had a slight issue to bring up first.

"Your lipstick's not smudged."

Regina raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "That's what you're focusing on?"

"That was some good kissing!"

"Yes, it was. However, my lipstick can stand up to a bit of kissing. If you have any problems with it-"

"No. No problems." Regina's breath caught for a moment at Emma's sharp response. Emma slipped her hand into Regina's. "Walk me to my car?"

"I'm surprised you ever got pregnant with the rate you're going." Regina muttered.

Emma looked at her. "I am _going_ to our hotel room and you're coming with me. What do you think is going to happen?"

* * *

"Your lipstick's smudged." Afterwards, Emma was resting her head on one of her elbows next to Regina. She looked exhausted, but of course she had to delight in her glory.

"Cunninglingus will do that. Go to sleep Emma." Regina knocked Emma's elbow out of the way and was quite surprised when Emma curled easily into her arms.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Regina was tugged up by Emma.

"Hey! You said we didn't lie to my cell mates!"

"You are Sheriff, dear."

"Yeah but you said we were doing sexy stuff!"

"What did we just do, Emma?"

"But it was a lie!"

"I promise it will all come true. Especially you eating me out." Regina thought that was the end of it and settled back to sleep.

"What about the cuffs bit?"

"Good _night._ "

* * *

Emma woke up. Really woke up, and realised that although warmth was great and cuddling was even better, the arms she was wrapped in were probably Regina's.

Definitely Regina's. The eye contact only served to make Emma's cheeks _burn_ in a way they never had.

"Good morning Emma. Now that you've decided to wake up, shall we order breakfast?"

Emma pulled Regina's arms tighter around her. "At least I've got one thing from this trip." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Regina pried Emma's arms away, despite the whine Emma gave. She sat up next to Emma. "I agree, as do most nutrition experts and their research. But I'd hardly say that was the most important message from this trip. We belong together Emma. And, when given the chance, you can prove that your sheriff-hood is most appropriate."

"Because you were my bitch last night?"

"Miss Swan, I believe we have a son to return to. If you can rein in your vulgarity for one moment." Regina sounded every bit as unimpressed as she had when Emma suggested Henry stay up all night playing video games.

But then her voice softened, and she added, "You've performed exceptionally as Sheriff, you came in a stranger in a strange land, having never truly settled before, and broke a curse you barely believed in. You've continued exceeding all prophetical expectations of what a Saviour would be ever since. And, Emma," Regina put her hand on Emma's arm to keep the other woman still. "My opinion is far worthier than Gold's."

Emma buried her face in Regina's lap, embarrassed as hell but determined not to show it. "Never said it wasn't," was all Emma could think of as a witty response.

* * *

 _There'll be one more chapter of when they return to Storybrooke! Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few days after the trip, Emma finished her shift and headed straight to Granny's.

When she arrived, Emma all but ran through the crowded diner towards Regina. "Guess what I found!" Emma thrust a pamphlet in front of Regina.

"Acting classes?"

"Yeah, not that you need them, but like they put on plays for everyone and they meet up every week and have _baked goods_ around one of their houses!"

"That sounds lovely Emma." Snow and David were sat down at the same booth as Regina and Henry. Emma turned to them sheepishly; she hadn't really noticed any of them in her anticipation to see Regina's face.

Her parents had actually been incredibly supportive of Emma and Regina's relationship. Not that she had actually told them, or anyone, she had just waited for Henry to notice and relied on him to spread it around. Regina had wanted to tell him properly, which in theory Emma did as well (with an emphasis on Regina being the one to tell him, and Emma being far, far away). What actually ended up happening was that idea didn't even last an hour into their return, as Regina apparently couldn't resist the urge to wrap her arms around Emma's waist as she changed the radio station.

"Will you go with her?" David asked.

"If she wants me to, I guess," Emma's mind was filled of images of her trying and failing dreadfully to act and a memory of falling off a stage in one ill-advised school play. She was hoping the answer would be a resounding no. Hopefully it wouldn't show on her face.

"I won't force it on you. Especially as you're unable to act like you would be seen dead at a dramatic society." Regina's teasing was delivered with a smirk, so Emma relaxed a little and squeezed Regina's leg under the table in gratitude.

Regina had been looking at Emma a moment too long for public, she knew, but she was finding it hard to take her eyes off her. Especially since New York and the affirmation that Emma wanted Regina as well.

"Regina, I think the kind of people that go there used to be entertainers in our world, it might be difficult for you to…" Snow trailed off.

Regina laughed. Something about the recent developments with Emma made it difficult, nearly impossible, to summon anything other than a laugh. "You mean I will be consorting with people below me? I'm consorting with someone wanted by the Queen this very moment."

David laughed. "She's got you there, Snow." His smile faded as Snow failed to respond.

Snow was pouting and Regina decided to be magnanimous about it for once. "Thank you Snow, for your consideration, but I'll cope." Snow still didn't look mollified, so Regina decided a side of feelings would make her apology complete. Regina ignored the possibility that she was making nice with Snow more quickly than she might have, were Regina not involved with her daughter. Regina was formerly evil, she most definitely hadn't fallen this hard for Emma this fast.

"Snow you are one of my closest friends, I can never hope to atone for everything that has happened in our past, and now you're supporting my relationship with Emma, please come around for dinner." Regina forced the last part out in a monotone voice, completely unable to pretend she wanted the company of Storybrooke's leaders of the glass half-full campaign in her home. They were far too cheery to fit in with her décor.

Snow thought it over for a moment. "Okay, we'll be there. Come on David." Snow pulled him up by is hand.

"Bye Mom, Dad." Emma said.

"Bye Grandad, see you tomorrow Grandma."

"Goodbye, David, Snow."

"Oh, goodbye Regina." Snow said nonchalantly. "Just to let you know, I shall expect lemon meringue for dessert. You know, us fugitives don't get dessert too often. Being on the run is so inconvenient." Snow winked at Regina.

The door had shut behind them and Regina was still staring, open-mouthed.

"Never had to deal with the parents-in-law huh?" Henry asked perkily.

At her son's prompting, Regina eventually closed her mouth. "I have not, no. Are we going home now?"  
"I still have hot chocolate left." Emma held up her mug.

"Me too, can I stay Mom?"

"Sure. See you later."

Regina went to leave and Emma pulled her back quickly. Regina looked taken aback, so Emma figured she better plant her goodbye kiss before the other woman got a chance to speak. Regina faltered, but kissed Emma back after a moment and leant into the kiss more.

When she pulled back after a few seconds, both women were smiling coyly and Henry was smirking into his mug.

Emma and Regina both needed to get their thoughts in order after that kiss, and so neither of them noticed the man sneaking out the back door of Granny's at the same time as Regina left through the front door. He had seen them though. His eyes had flashed with anger at their display, and they still burned with intent as he stalked outside.

Henry gave Emma a few moments, then began the teasing. "So, acting classes huh?"

Emma was relieved that Henry's knowing smile was the same, no matter if he was talking about magic being real, or his parents going out with each other.

"Well, obviously our town isn't something to go talking about, so she had to pretend a few things, and well, she seemed to have a lot of fun."

"Well I still think I should have been asked for permission. Or something."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You wanted me to ask permission to date your Mom?"

"Or her to ask to date you. I don't really know." Henry looked perplexed.

"But this is cool?"

"Dude, this is the coolest. You and my Mom will be good for each other, you totally balance each other out, with the Evil and the Saviour thing. And it didn't even have an Operation codename."

Emma laughed.

"Plus, you and Grandma and Grandpa seem really good right now, since you moved into our house."  
Emma groaned and Henry looked confused. Emma decided she better explain that relationships don't usually move that fast, barring Cinderella married and pregnant at 19, and her own parents, and nearly every other married occupant of Storybrooke. Emma tried to explain anyway. "I didn't mean to do that right away Henry. You should get to know a person before you move in with them."

Henry looked thoughtful. "I think you're right Emma. It's a good thing you and my mom have known each other so long. Otherwise things might not work out. Like imagine if she tried to talk to you about serious stuff in the mornings when you're only just up, or if you forgot to buy milk. Or if you sawed off a branch of her favourite apple tree."

Emma snickered at the last comment. She'd have never thought that the fragile, squalling red baby she held for like, half a second would grow up this hilarious.

Emma was jolted out of her thoughts when the diner door flew open. Ruby ran through, and her eyes settled on Emma.

Emma stood up. "What's going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Come with me!" Ruby was out the door again in a flash.

Emma's heart was racing; she had so many people that she couldn't bear to see get hurt. Not her parents, not her friends, not Regina. She focused on Henry's concerned face as she stood up. Emma had Henry. She wouldn't be alone again.

Emma followed Ruby out the down and followed Ruby's gaze.

"Oh, my Bug!"

* * *

Emma hadn't even had to call Regina. Henry had called her as soon as he saw the slashed tires of Emma's Bug and the devastated look on her face.

Regina had been brilliant, thought Emma objectively. She had ignored Emma in favour of ordering everyone else about, but the first order was for Henry to sit cuddled up against her and the second was for Ruby to get Emma an alcoholic hot chocolate. When Emma was taken care of, she had a quiet word with Granny over the counter.

After ten minutes, some of the colour had come back to Emma's cheeks. Regina felt like someone had pulled the floor from under her feet when she saw Emma so distressed, but now she felt calmer.

"Okay, Henry, go eat the lasagne Granny made for you. Emma, shall we go watch the security tape?

"Uh, yeah."

Emma knocked back the rest of her hot chocolate and followed Regina to the office.

Regina typed in the time she left and focused on Emma's Bug. Nothing happened for a few seconds. They saw Regina walk out the front. Emma saw her raise a hand to touch her lips.

Emma managed a weak smile. "Hey. Enjoy that kiss?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma. "I did. Is that Robin Hood?"

Emma's head spun back towards the screen. They watched as he stumbled out front from the back door. He finished the bottle he was drinking from and broke it against the wall. He then proceeded to use it to slash every one of Emma's tires, and then he stumbled away again.

Emma was still reeling, still taking it in as they watched Robin piss in the corner of the road, and then nearly fall into the corner.

Regina burst out laughing. When Emma gave her an incredulous look, Regina tried to explain. "I may have- possibly- forgotten about Robin Hood."

Emma's lip wobbled. And tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Regina felt her jaw drop before she gathered her wits and hugged Emma.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I know your car is important to you." Regina felt doubly guilty all of a sudden. It was her fault Robin was angry at Emma in the first place, and now she was finding mirth in Emma's pain.

Emma sniffled against Regina's ear and hiccupped out her words. "I- the life I've had. And through it all, I've hung onto that car. It's like a limb missing, not being able to drive it."

"Oh Emma, we've all lost things we swear we'd never part with."

"It's stupid, I'm not talking about people and serious shit like you are, with your father and Daniel and-"

"Neither am I. I'm talking of my grandmother's ring that I cherished as a little girl. I'd been wearing it for years and years, my finger was indented from it. Then one day, I took it off to try on some gloves and I never saw it again. It broke my heart." Emma looked horrified. "Back then. Before I was all evil and such. Now I realise things are easier to put to rest than I thought, and wonderful things will come replace the gap." Regina met Emma's eyes. "I am talking about people now."

"People?" Emma asked.

"You."

"Come to home awhile, until you're ready to make Robin face the music."

"Okay."

They had barely stepped in the door of the house when Henry ran out of his room and beamed at them from the banister. Regina realised rather belatedly that when she had helped Emma out of the car, she hadn't let her go.

"Hey guys. Need me to go to grandma and grandpa's? Get you a bottle of wine?"

"What? Henry, no. Emma's still not feeling too well, we're just going to…" Regina suddenly wondered what to do with the miserable Sheriff.

"Pizza and superhero movies, right Emma?"

"Yeah, please kid."

"I'll turn on the oven!" Henry rushed down the stairs and was nearly in the kitchen before he stopped. He had an apprehensive look on his face as he asked, "Popcorn?"

"Nah kid. It's not that bad."

"Oh," Henry smirked and looked between Emma and Regina. "Of course not. You have my mom."

"I do." Emma smiled briefly, before it faded to worry and she span around to Regina. "Do I?"

Regina nearly melted at the gift in front of her, the woman who had fought with all she had to survive, to find her family, to be good. This brave woman, who was braver than Regina would ever be.

Regina bit back a sarcastic affirmation, and tried to be brave with her heart.

"You have me, Emma. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Buddy, your sheriff troubles haven't even started." Emma was fiercer than she could ever remember being with a non-evil, non-magical resident of Storybrooke as she pointed her finger aggressively at Robin.

"Emma, I was drunk, and I'm so, so embarrassed-"

"As you should be. You will undergo a 12-week alcohol awareness course and pay for the damage."

Emma turned on her heels triumphantly. It was amazing what a night's rest in Regina's arms and breakfast in bed could do for her mood.

Emma climbed back into the car and gave Regina a sweet peck on the lips.

"All sorted?" Regina asked.

"No Mayor Mills, we hadn't got to your sentence yet."

"Oh?"

"For _laughing_ at my Bug's misfortune…"

"Yes?" Regina asked, drawing herself up to her full height and looking to the left of Emma, as if she were bored.

Emma knew. She could hear lies and she could hear false bravado. Emma pulled Regina's face towards her with the softest of touches on her neck, her cheeks, her hip. "Your sentence will be served this evening, _dear_."

* * *

 _Is security tape the correct term? I call it CCTV, but I realise I've never heard that term on American TV.  
_

 _Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you can!_


End file.
